


Storm

by Writerwhocantwrite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwhocantwrite/pseuds/Writerwhocantwrite
Summary: A soaked Alec and Magnus come home after a storm.Btw this is one of my first works so constructive criticism is great..





	Storm

The flat was empty, the silk curtains convulsed as the wind carelessly swept through the balcony carrying the urban sent of petrol and dog shit with it, every light weighted object fluttered in response to the reckless gusts of bitter wind. Sparks of white crashed into the damp tarmac outside, followed an assertive echoing roar that ripped through the shaded clouds that filled the night sky. Heavy thick droplets of water repelled off the cement and icy streams slithered down the sidewalks to gather around blocked drains creating deep pools. The air hurt to touch, it quickly enveloped any civilian forcing them to wrap their coats around themselves tighter, it crawled on prickled exposed skin holding each person captive in a freezing embrace.

Sighs, chattering teeth and the occasional stuttered swear entered the flat accompanied by two drenched shivering men. Their dripping clothes had been no match for the storm above the city as the soggy fabric clung desperately to their skin, it was a struggle to remove the layers upon layers the wet materials. The men danced around pulling and tugging at their clothes, easiest was the shoes they slipped off with the least effort, however, they were leaking due to the rainwater that filled them. Next came socks that were so saturated they acted like a second skin, then the oppressive coats that soaked up every raindrop it could and weighted down the bodies that wore them and finally they were down to final layers. 

“I’m fucking freezing”, Alec muttered making his way to close the balcony doors, his wet feet slapping against the floor leaving footprints behind him. As he shut the doors and the attacking wind had stopped entering the flat Alec sighed again and started to feel the warmth slowly return back to his fingertips. “Same here darling, at least we’re indoors now,” Magnus stated as he rubbed his arms to generate more heat, he followed Alec into the kitchen intent on making a hot beverage to warm them up. Alec must have had the same idea as he flipped on the kettle and leaned against the cupboards rubbing his face with his hands.

Magnus strolled towards Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist “I want to sleep forever,” he murmured into his partners next, Alec replied by resting his head on Magnus’s and hummed in agreement. Both were startled at the loud sound coming for the kettle, rudely pulling out from their content dazed state. Collecting two porcelain cups from one of the cabinets Magnus placed them on the marble counter and placed a tea bag in each, Alec poured the hot water into each one and steam floated above the cups. Magnus mopped to the fridge and was temporarily blinded by the artificial light that leaked from it, he grabbed the milk and returned to Alec.

Both leaned on the counter relying on it for support and they slipped their tea in comfortable silence, Chairmen meow jumped up onto the service at the smell of milk, his presence made Magnus smile as he ran his ring-adorned fingers through his soft fur. Alec barely kept his eyes open as he was on the brink of falling asleep and the liquid warmth running down his throat wasn’t helping, in his sleep-deprived state he managed to mutter “sleep,” under his breath. Seeing his lovers inability to reach the bedroom alone he placed Alec’s shoulder under his and stumbled down the hall.

The extra weight of a barely awake Alec and the fact he was also exhausted meant the journey to the bedroom wasn’t easy, he kept focused on moving one foot in front of another and slowly staggered to the room. After a couple of moments of almost falling over, they made it to their bed, the realization of sleep being only a few steps away Magnus smiled and not so gracefully placed Alec on the linen sheets. Nestling into the soft velvety material Alec drifted off into a much-needed slumber, shortly followed by his partner who quickly shuffled around until he was comfortable next to his lover and closed his eyes until he sank into a deep sleep.


End file.
